Chinese Takeout
by Lady Cleo
Summary: Part 5 of the BOUND lifetimes series KayKaylee and SamSimon discuss Colonel Jayne. Warning: RiverJayne


"Chinese Takeout"

Series: Fluffy Pink Things

By LadyCleo

As always thanks to my wonderful betas!

Part of the BOUND lifetimes; Kay and Sam discuss the Colonel.

Order of series

1. Fluffy Pink Things – 2. Pointy Toe Thingy – 3. Awkward Situations – 4. Pentagons and Octagons-

Kay looked up from opening the bright red boxes of Chinese takeout as the door to apartment opened. "Hey honey, I got us some-" she paused as her husband entered the kitchen looking very much like the cat who had just swallowed the goldfish and was now suffering from indigestion. "Sam, honey, are you alright? You ain't looking too bright."

Walking over to the kitchen table Sam set his briefcase down and loosened his tie, "He's not who he says he is."

"Good god, Sam! You didn't look up the man?" She didn't wait for an answer, "You can't keep doing that. River's a big girl she can take care of herself." Throwing up her hands in frustration, Kay turned back to the counter and the waiting Chinese food. "One of these days you're gonna get caught and find yourself in a whole heap of trouble."

"It was only a level three clearance."

"You wanna tell me the difference 'tween a level three Bureau and a level three Pentagon?" Sam averted his eyes and Kay let out an annoyed sigh, "Honest ta god. Sometimes ya act like some kinda overzealous big brother. You'd best count yourself lucky that none of my brothers were like that when we first started, else I don't think you would've survived the courtship." Reaching up into the cabinet, Kay pulled down a set of plates and dropped them down to the counter.

"Honey, I was just-"

"They ain't been on any dates yet and you're already snooping through his records." Sam opened his mouth to protest but a sharp glare from Kay silenced him. "I don't care if your daddy is a Senator, it ain't right to invade her privacy like that. Sides' River knows stuff she ain't supposed ta know - I reckon it probably comes in handy when figuring out a fella's worth. Wish I'd had it when you came round-"

"I don't do it to-"

"I ain't listening to any of your excuses." Grabbing the plates and some utensils, Kay turned away from him and stormed out of the kitchen.

"He's not in the Air Force!"

Kay poked her head back into the kitchen door, "He ain't? But he wears the blue uniform-"

"According to his records he's actually a Marine working for General Norrell under a temporary association." Sam looked up from tugging his tie off, "The head of Security for General Norrell is a man named Colonel Colin Reginold, currently working as staff assistant to General Norrell."

"What's that mean," Kay questioned. Fully reentering the kitchen she set the plates down and crossed the room to hover over her husband. "They just need him ta guard Norrell for a little while?**"**

"It means that 'head of security' is just a cover up. The Pentagon has him doing something else- exactly what I don't know. Bernie couldn't risk breaking the code. He said that even with all the protections he was using the Pentagon would have been clued into our presence." Sighing, Sam leaned back in the chair and rubbed his temple. "I may not exactly know what he's doing, but I can take an educated guess from his records."

Kay titled her head slightly in curiosity, "Why do you say that?"

"The man's been to more special academies than , I can say that from experience. He's got more classified missions than I imagine James Bond does. He's been loaned out to every branch of service known, including the coast guard –"

"That don't make any sense. They loan out soldiers in the military? What for?"

"For things that their own branch of service can't provide," Sam explained. "He was given a special service award for hitting a target from 500 yards with a bent scope." Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife slowly draw her own conclusions.

"That's not the only medal he's received for an excellent aim, or the only citation for excellence in combat." Kay's mouth dropped open and she sank into the chair across from Sam. "He's also been given reprimands for 'destruction of federal equipment', 'reckless steering of a submersive vehicle', 'utilizing excessive grenade force', and 'raiding government supplies of intoxicants for celebratory reasons.' All of which were forgiven due to withstanding circumstances."

"Oh my god." Kay's hand flew up to her mouth as Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. "Don't they tell you 'bout the international news in that federal headquarters of yours? They were talking about the assassination on the news all morning."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't think the government wants Kenny Chesney dead."

"No, that was just some attempt." Kay declared with a frustrated sigh, "Side's I already know who did that. Somebody out ta be asking Mrs. Zellwegger some questions." Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "That Chinese President- Ru something was shot down and killed by an '_unknown assailant'_ in Beijing. It was about all they played on the news this morning."

"I heard about -"

The phone suddenly jumped to life, startling Kay and silencing Sam. Standing up she crossed the room and glanced down at the caller ID. "Its River's," Kay squeaked out with a panicked expression.

"Answer it," Sam motioned frantically towards the ringing phone. Kay shook her head nervously. "She can't read your mind over the phone, honey. It's the only way I've ever been able to lie to her." Kay stared nervously down at the phone and shook her head again.

Sighing, Sam jumped up and crossed the room to grab the phone, pressing the receiver to his ear, "Hey little sis…" he greeted. "… Kay? Yeah she's right here. Hold on."

Kay snatched the phone out of his hand with a glare that would have had a lesser man backing away in fear. Plastering a fake smile across her lips, she pressed the cold plastic to her ear, "Hey, River hon, I was just about to- … He called? That's wonderful sweetie … Well than you'll have to give me all the details, but I gotta- …" Kay's face suddenly went white, her eyes lifting to meet her husbands in panic. "Where'd he call from hon? … Beijing? …" Slowly sinking into a nearby chair, Kay let out a small nervous laugh, "Well what on earth is he doing in Beijing hon? … Oh, target practice, really?"


End file.
